fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Grihm Bloodtusk
Grihm Bloodtusk is the chieftain of the small Crimson Fang Clan, and is a firm believer in Thrall's New Horde. Biography Early Years , during the early years of their exile.]] Grihm was born a little over halfway through the First War to one of Blackhand the Destroyer's Sythegore Arm Raiders and an oddly-female Spearman who had disguised herself under layers of clothing and armor to join the Horde. At this time, Grihm's mother, Jertrana, was discovered to be a female, and was exiled from the Horde, who chose to keep knowledge of her existence from the majority of the troops, as Orc females were viewed as lower creatures in those times. Jertrana became a hermit, and barely kept her and her child alive. Grihm's father, Skash, did not follow his son and Jertrana into this lifestyle, and chose to remain with the Horde until the disbanding of the Sythegore Arm by Orgrim Doomhammer. Grihm led a rough childhood, where he learned to fend for himself, and began to learn the ways of a hunter. However, his heart was set on him joining the Horde, which he idolized. He also yearned to know more of his father, who he saw as a hero of the Horde. His mother however wanted nothing more to do with their sexist armies, and refused to give him any information. Placeholder Regime! UNDER CONSTRUCTION. The Third War During the Third War, Grihm abandoned his mother to locate his long-lost father. Angered at her son's decision, Jertrana forbade his return afterwards, and stated he was dead to her. Distraught at his mother's words, Grihm trudged off to find his father and what he hoped would be a long and prosperous service to the of the Horde Horde. Without any real knowledge of where to go, it took him several months before he ran across any of his kind. Although excited to see other orcs, he forced himself to act calmly, not knowing what their reaction would be. It was not long before he realized he had stumbled upon the Warsong Clan, who his father had once belonged to before the Dark Portal had been opened on Draenor. Hoping for a fast answer to where his father was, he sought out Hellscream Grommash Hellscream, whom he then told about his more-prominent parent. Grom was certainly glad to hear about Skash having fathered a son, but did not know where he now resided. Distraught, Grihm thanked Grommash and began to head on his way, but no sooner could he take the first few steps than he was offered admission into the ranks of the Warsong, which he couldn't rightly refuse. Although he continued to uncover no new information on his father's whereabouts, he was relatively happy with the Warsong Clan, and followed them to Kalimdor at the behest of the new warchief, Thrall. Here he became affected along with the rest of the clan with bloodlust towards the Sentinels, and when Mannoroth offered his blood to them, he willingly drank alongside many others at Grom's side, transforming into a Fel Orc. Bloodlust overcame Grihm in a way he never could have imagined possible. Although certainly not the strongest of the Warsong Fel Orcs under Grom's command, he was one of the more feared members, due to his senseless brutality. It was during their first battle as Fel Orcs that Grihm gained his last name - during a one-on-one battle with a Druid of the Claw, Grihm was disarmed by a powerful swipe of the druid's bear form claw. Although stunned for a short amount of time, the Druid shifted back to his regular form to mend some wounds taken from Grihm's axe. Seeing an opportunity arising and with the Druid between him and his trusty weapon, the Orc leapt onto his his opponent, and in what is stated as his most brutal action ever, tore out the throat of the Night Elf. Shocked from the sudden heat and subsequent pain from the now-gushing wound, the druid tried to transform back into a bear to fight back, but had lost too much blood, and fell to the ground with a crash. The orcs around him cheered, noting the crimson liquid coursing slowly down his fangs. His name from that day on would be Grihm Bloodtusk. Luckily for him, he survived the ensuing battle with the Night Elves, and soon was found battling against Thrall and Jaina Proudmoore as he tried to keep them at bay while Grom stood --. Although he was soundly defeated in battle, he was not killed; he survived, albeit unconscious, to return to his former self as Grom slaughtered Mannoroth. He soon realized what had occurred and felt disgusted with himself. It was here that he pledged his full loyalty to the warchief of the New Horde. Age of the New Horde With his chieftain Grommash felled, Grihm wasn't quite sure what to do. The shame of falling for Mannoroth's tricks like the rest of the Warsong and his hand in the death of Cenarius as well as fighting against Thrall himself weighed heavily on him, and it was not long before he left the Warsong behind forever. He spent the next five years searching for himself, traveling the supercontinent of the Eastern Kingdoms. He eventually settled down for a year and a half hidden amongst the Goblins of Booty Bay. It was hear that he finally caught word of his father. A wandering orc hermit came across Grihm's camp one day, and was offered a seat and a place to rest for the beleaguered wanderer. This hermit called himself Gratul, and happily accepted the offer, and stayed at the site for several days. He reported stories to his host, eventually telling how he was a shaman who had fought during the Third War against the Burning Legion with a small band of Orcs who had not made it to the boats to Kalimdor. Although they fought well, they were losing. Soon few remained, and it was then that one of those who did, a raider by the name of Skash, had thrown himself between the legion and the survivors, telling them to run. Gratul complied, and by the time he looked back, he saw an unconscious Skash being dragged away by a few Legion troops. After that point, Gratul did not see the rest of the survivors or the brave raider again, and had wandered the Eastern Kingdoms ever since. Grihm's Exile Category:Somarinoa Category:Characters Category:Warcraft Category:Male